


Knives

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [351]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adam was raised with Sam and dean. So Adam would be like 5 and sam a young teenager and dean a young adult, while deans out Sam was playing with one of deans knives and Adam finds him and threatens to tell dean, so Sam lets him play with one to just to shut him up but dean comes back and is angry when he finds them so he spanks them both</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives

**Author's Note:**

> If Adam is 5, then Sam would be 12, and Dean would be 16

Dean was out, which left Sam to watch Adam, who currently was watching some kid’s cartoon.

Growing bored, and already finished with his homework, he moved over to Dean’s duffel bag, knowing that Dean would have a few knives inside.

Sam pulled out one, unsheathing it, and grinning, as he started to move around, acting like he was slashing at different monsters.

“Aaawwwww Sam, you’re not supposed ta play with Dean’s stuff! ‘Specially his knives.” Adam said, turning around, watching Sam dodge and turn.

“I know what I’m doin’.” Sam said, stilling as he turned to Adam. “Ain’t gonna hurt anyone, and I’m not planning to go outside with it, so don’t freak out.”

“I’m tellin’ Dean!” Adam said.

“You know what? Here.” Sam said, handing one of the smaller knives, a tiny switch blade, to Adam. “Now you have a knife to play with too.”

Adam, looked at the knife in his hand, and up at Sam. “Sam…Dean said-”

“It doesn’t matter what Dean said, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt 'im.”

Adam thought about it for a few seconds before moving around the couch, and the two started playing, yelling out insults to the monsters they were killing, and they didn’t hear the door open.

“What the hell are you two doing?!” Dean shouted, as he shut the door.

Sam and Adam spun around, seeing an angry Dean standing on the other side.

“I wasn’t even gone that long! Are those my knives?”

Sam looked down at the one in his hand and the blade in Adam’s.

“Well, you know…” Sam started.

“Are you two insane?” Dean said, walking over and taking his knives, putting them away. “Do you guys realize how dangerous and stupid that was?”

Sam and Adam looked down at the floor, Sam scuffing at it with his foot.

“That’s it.” Dean muttered, pulling his two brothers over to the bed. “Who started this?”

“Dean…what are you-” Sam started.

“Sam.” Dean said. “Who started this?”

“Me.” Sam admitted.

“Then you’ll get more than him.” Dean said, pulling Adam over his lap.

Dean landed five swats on Adam’s behind, knowing it wasn’t going to take much for the waterworks to start with him. Sure enough, Adam started crying and Dean settled him down, before pulling Sam over.

“Dude! I’m freaking twelve!”

“Which means that you should know better than to play with my knives, and pull a five year old in with everything.” Dean said, hand coming down on Sam’s butt.

“Oww! Dean!”

Dean’s hand came down on Sam’s backside fifteen times, and Dean made sure that Sam would feel the sting for a little while.

When he finished, he pulled Sam up, who had quieted down, and was staring at the floor again.

“You guys seriously pulled a dangerous and a stupid move.” Dean said.

“Sorry Dean.” Sam muttered.

“Sorry!” Adam said, moving over, and hugging around Dean’s leg.

Dean pulled Adam up, hugging him, and Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s alright guys. Just next time, think, alright?”

“OK.” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Dean, and burying his face in Dean’s shoulder.

Dean patted Sam’s back and ruffled his brothers’ hair.

“I think it would be a good idea if the three of us just took a break and relaxed. Who’s with me?” Dean asked.

Adam and Sam nodded, and Dean grinned.

“Awesome. Come on let’s see if we can find a movie the three of us can watch.”


End file.
